Accidentally In Love
by ilovegiraffes56
Summary: Cuál es el problema? cual? Bueno, quizás estoy enamorado... Dramione. Oneshoot.-


Este Fanfiction está basado en la canción _Accidentally In Love_ de _Counting Crows_

_Harry Potter _pertenece a Jo ;)

* * *

**Accidentally In Love**

- ¿Qué te pasa, Draco?- Pregunto una voz. Su voz. La voz de la persona que lo volvía loco, le comía la cabeza y le hacía poner las sonrisas idiotas que ponen los enamorados. ¡Oh, si¡Exactamente igual a la sonrisa que tenía él en la cara! Maldita sea.

- ¿Mm...?- Trató de hacerse el tonto, distraído. Trató de hacer como Si no hubiera estado media hora mirándola con el ceño fruncido y la mirada pensativa a la espera de que le preguntara Si estaba bien. Claro que no, además¿qué le importaba Si ella se preocupara por él o no?- ¿Que qué me pasa? No, nada.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si, Hermione estoy bien...- "_Quizás_ s_ólo estoy enamorado_" pensó, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al entero. Diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos, diablos y mil veces diablos.

- ¡Vamos cerebro!- Se dijo en voz sumamente baja. - Reacciona, sólo son las hormonas. Definitivamente, yo _no_ estoy enamorado de Hermione. Osea... ¡Es Granger, por Merlín!- Oh, y sin embargo la chica se había ganado un lugar al menos en su cabeza. No podía parar de pensar en ella.

Fue extraño cuando se dio cuenta de que _quizás_ estaba enamorándoce de Granger. Todo empezó en esa misma sala común, que ambos compartían al ser Premios Anuales. El verse demasiado seguido, compartir opiniones, decisiones (nadie dijo que fue fácil) y rondas por las noches no ayudaba a la indiferencia mutua que habían decidido mantener, para evitar peleas y disgustos. Por supuesto, se conocieron más profundamente, aunque más por obligación que por gusto.

Y un día, la había visto sentada exactamente frente a él en Historia de la Magia y había sentido esa sacudida en el estómago, como su tuviera hadas dentro. Ella, probablemente sintiéndoce observada, se había volteado para verlo directamente, a tan sólo centímetros un rostro del otro y le había sonreído como le gustaba que sonriera. A él le habían subido los colores al pálido rostro y ella (como siempre endemoniadamente indiferente ante lo que le hacía sentir al ya torturado rubio) le dijo que se lo veía algo colorado, le había colocado la mano en la frente tratando de determinar Si tenía fiebre, aparentemente preocupada. ¡Agh! Todavía dolía la vergüenza del recuerdo cuando le había contestado, entre balbuceos, que se encontraba perfectamente.

También fue extraño cuando se empezaron a llamar pos sus nombres de pila. Ella había tomado la iniciativa, por supuesto. Supuestamente haciendo un trabajo en la biblioteca (porque estaban haciendo cualquier otra cosa antes que el trabajo), hablando en voz baja y comentándoce algunos libros de interés común, Hermione lo había dicho casi sin querer:

_- Waw, no pensaba que te gustaban ese tipo de libros de historia,__**Draco**_

Él se había quedado perplejo, helado. Pero no comentó nada.

_- Bueno, hay mucho de mi que no sabes, __**Hermione**_- Y entonces ella... ella había sonreído cómo a él le gustaba que sonriera. Desde entonces, se había formado una especie de acuerdo mutuo entre ellos y claro, ahora los nombres Draco y Hermione habían suplantado a los formales y faltos de confianza Granger y Malfoy.

Miró alrededor, dentro de exactamente seis días y 3 horas y media harían ya cinco meses que compartían sala común. Pero¿Quién contaba los días? Él no. "_Maldita sala_" pensó entonces y es que a pesar de las veces que pidió, exigió e inclusive _rogó_ al director porque diera a otro el título de Premio Anual éste no cedía.

- "No sé porque no le gusta ser Premio Anual, Señor Malfoy. ¡Cualquier estudiante lo hubiera querido!"- Decía el viejito loco que tenían por director. Maldito Dumbledore.

- "¡Entonces déselo a cualquier otro que lo quiera!"- Decía él, ya desesperado. Por más que lo intentara, nunca lo conseguía, es más, parecía que el viejo lo _disfrutaba_, viendo cómo él trataba por todos los medios de alejarce de ella. Y es que cualquier cosa era mejor que enamorarse de Hermione. Por eso quería _huir_.

"_No..._" Pensó entonces "_Tu no te enamoraste de ella. No, claro que no. ¿Enamorado¡JA!_". La miró, allí frente a él, leyendo un libro de pociones que se veía muy aburrido, no se daba cuenta de que en esos momentos y desde que aquella maldita clase de Historia de la Magia, se había quedado estancada en su frío corazón...

"_¡AHH¿'estancada en mi frío corazón'?_" Pensaba Draco con desagrado, al tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza y abría mucho los ojos en un gesto desesperado "_¡OH, POR MERLÍN¡QUE CURSI ME HE VUELTO!_".

Salió corriendo hacia su habitación, dispuesto a intentarlo todo. Hermione sólo atinó a levantar la cabeza mientras veía la puerta del rubio cerrarce con un golpe fuerte y sordo. Frunció el ceño. De verdad que estaba algo raro el Slytherin¿qué estaría tramando?

Mientras tanto, Draco buscaba entre sus cosas. El baúl, al pie de la cama, enorme y espacioso, se encontraba medio vacío cuando al fin lo encontró. Un libro viejo y raído, con aspecto amenazador. "Doscientas enfermedades del mago común y sus curas" se titulaba.

Buscó en la A de Amor. Nada.

Buscó en la E de Enamorado. Nada.

Buscó en la D de Desesperado. Tampoco nada.

¿Cómo se curaba el amor¿Sería algo que se va sólo? Quería enfrentarlo, pero no sabía mucho del tema.

¡Toc, toc! Alguien tocaba la puerta.

- ¿Quién?- Preguntó, sentado en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos.

- Una conejita playboy.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó el rubio, completamente confundido. Estaba seguro de que ésa era la voz de Hermione y no de una 'conejita' o lo que fuere.

- Olvídalo... Soy yo, Hermione Granger, la otra Premio Anual¿lo olvidas?- Oh, Si supiera las ganas que tenía de olvidarla.

- Pasa.- Dijo a la puerta, que se abrió silenciosamente, dejando lugar a la castaña, que fue directamente a sentarse junto a él.

- Hey¿qué pasó aquí? Parece que el demonio de Tasmania ha decidido alojarse en tu cuarto.- Dijo al ver el desastre de cosas alrededor del baúl.

Él la observó, quizás demasiado atentamente. Alzó una ceja de forma muy Malfoy.- ¿Un demonio de _qué_?- De verdad, había veces que no la entendía para nada.

- Oh, nada... quería preguntarte si querías salir a respirar un poco.- dijo entonces, teatralizando las palabras apuntando a la única ventana (completamente cerrada) de la habitación.- Salir a los terrenos¿qué dices?

Como aquella vez en Historia de la Magia, se le dio vuelta el estómago y las hadas volvieron a entrar a él, seguramente felices de molestar las muy entrometidas.

- Cl-claro- Contestó algo entrecortado.

Exactamente diez minutos después, estaban saliendo al cálido aire primaveral que ofrecía la naturaleza. Draco, feliz porque ella hubiera tomado su brazo, pero igualmente odiándola por hacerle sonreír como todos los idiotas que se besaban a la sombra de los árboles. Se preguntó Si todos esos pervertidos estaban enamorados de verdad de la chica que besaban, llegó a la conclusión de que quizás ni siquiera la conocían y sólo era como lo que hacía él con Pansy. O quizás algunos de verdad estaban enamorados y él era una bola de nieve en medio de esa primavera cálida y amorosa. Aunque entonces se dio cuenta de que Hermione se encargaba de derretirlo poco a poco, sin darse cuenta.

Se sentaron, juntos aunque más separados de lo que él hubiera querido, a la sombra de un abeto muy bonito. Fue entonces cuando el rubio se dio cuanta de una bolsita con una especie de contenedor dentro.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó a la chica, que se encontraba recostada junto a él. Por supuesto, él no la había mirado ni una vez... no, claro que no. No, tampoco sabía que tenía exactamente doce pecas en la cara. No, no las contó hasta hartarse y asegurarse que eran doce. Claro que no...

- Oh, es un poco de helado que traje.- contestó al tiempo que se sentaba sin usar las manos para equilibrarse, provocando que el jersey que estaba usando revelara más de lo que debía.- ¿Te gusta de fresa?- Le cuestionó mientras lo destapaba, dejando escapar su aroma y color.- Aunque el problema es que sólo traje una cuchara que, con lo que me gusta la fresa, no la pienso ceder... pero Si no te molesta que yo te lo de en la boca, no me voy a negar.

Ese, según Draco Malfoy, fue el mejor día de su vida. Si no hubiera estado pensando en lo muy excitante que se veía como Hermione le ofrecía el helado, se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba realmente delicioso. Además, Si se esforzaba bastante, lograba no sonreír como idiota.

Cuando se terminó el helado (para disgusto de una castaña que lo consumía como adicta, asustando un poco al rubio ante su desesperación), se acostaron satisfechos, en el pasto tibio, sin hablar y cómodos con aquel silencio.

El blondo apoyaba la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados, piernas fleccionadas. Miraba a las otras parejas con disimulo. Ahora estaba seguro, muy pocas de ellas de verdad estaban enamoradas. Suspiró, se daba cuenta, recién entonces, que por más que intentara ignorarlo, él estaba enamorado de Hermione. "_Bueno, sólo un poquito_" Se admitió a Si mismo, parte verdad, parte mentira. Sabía perfectamente que estaba completamente enamorado, no sólo un poco. Pero también sabía bien que por algo se empieza. Ya se lo admitiría a sí mismo, completamente, luego.

- ¡Draco!- Lo llamó ella en susurros.- Acércate un poco...

Él hizo lo que ella pedía, se hubiera tirado de un puente Si se lo hubiera ordenado.

- Un poco más...- Exigió, parecía emocionada.- ¡Más!- Dijo de nuevo. El rubio se puso un tanto nervioso, estaban muy pegados y casi podía imaginar el frágil cuerpo que tenía al lado encima de él. Sacudió la cabeza de forma muy cánida, ese no era el momento para pensamientos impúdicos. Aunque...

- Mira allí. En esa rama baja de la izquierda.- Dijo la castaña mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice- Es un Firmell de cola azul.

Efectivamente, en esa rama, un ave de pequeño cuerpo gris claro y una cola larga azul eléctrico, construía su nido, hecho de sospechosas hojas de un color naranja que parecían respirar. Draco ya había visto muchas de esas aves pero, quizás porque Hermione apenas dejó de apuntarla había bajado la mano y él había aprovechado para tomarla, esa le parecía especialmente hermosa. Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio, él acariciando la pequeña mano suave y ella mordiéndoce el labio inferior, ambos mirando al ave sin verla, pensando sólo en quien tenían al lado; hasta que el Firmell, impulsado por una ráfaga de viento suave, abrió sus alas y se liberó al viento, pasando justo sobre ellos. No hubiera sido extraño que un rubio de Slytherin lo hubiera seguido, se sentía liviano, capaz de volar... o saltar muy alto en su defecto.

Draco sintió cómo la castaña se daba vuelta y se acostaba de lado para verlo, sin tratar de alejar su mano.

- El mito dice que Si un Firmell vuela sobre dos personas,- Comentó, como de casualidad.- estas se besarán porque le había robado a Cupido sus flechas de oro, con las que enamoraba a los desprevenidos.

Él la miró un tanto sorprendido, antes de sonreír de forma arrogante.- Pues, creo que te equivocas de ave, ésa era el ave Rosses, de Malasia.- Le dijo, produciendo que ella frunciera el ceño un tanto airada.- Pero Si tanto quieres que te bese, pues...- Y antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar, tenía un rubio literalmente encima que la besaba con lentitud, saboreando sus labios, tan despacio como Si toda ella fuera de cristal.

Fue un beso extraño, como la vez que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, o como cuando se empezaron a llamar por sus nombres, extraño como la relación que los unía, que era una especie de amor-odio(del pasado)-amistad tan extraño que hasta ellos se enredaban.

El blondo colocó una mano en su cintura y la otra la perdió entre los cabellos castaños salvajes y ella, bastante más tímida, había colocado las dos en el pecho del muchacho, sintiendo cómo el corazón se enloquecía. Ambos abrieron lentamente sus bocas para perderse dentro del otro y sus lenguas, al encontrarse, transmitieron un escalofrío al resto del cuerpo, que tan poca participación tenía.

Cuando al fin se separaron un poco para tomar aire, ambos con la respiración agitada al igual que los corazones, el Firmell había regresado. Se lo quedaron mirando un rato, aunque en la misma posición.

- Draco...- Lo llamó la castaña.- ¿Seguro que no era el Firmell el del mito?- Preguntó en un susurro inocente.

Él no pudo hacer más que reír.- ¡Por supuesto que era el Firmell¿Qué crees¿Qué tu, la más inteligente y hermosa alumna de Hogwarts se va a equivocar?- Le preguntó mientras le besaba el cuello dulcemente.

Hermione se ruborizó un poco, al mismo tiempo que sonreía, como a él le gustaba que sonriera.- Tonto...- Murmuró, lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchara.

El ave se fue de nuevo, otra vez pasando por encima de ellos.

- ¡Oh, mira! Tendremos que besarnos de nuevo, que lástima...- Bromeó el rubio antes de volverla a besar. Ella no pudo hacer más que reír.

Y es que en verdad, Draco Malfoy se había enamorado. No fue a propósito, no lo estaba buscando e inclusive lo trató de evitar por todas las formas. No entendía mucho sobre amor. Le confundía y como bien sabemos, lo que desconocemos, nos da miedo. Por esta razón se alejaba de la idea. Pero ese día, a la sombra del abeto, se dio cuenta de que enamorarse no era tan malo. Estaba enamorado, no había elegido de quién, pero lo estaba y punto. Accidentalmente enamorado.

* * *

Le digo la verdad?? a mi no me gustó como me quedó... Pero por favor si coinciden conmigo, haganmelo saber :)

**Muchas** gracias por leer :)

Torney


End file.
